Troublesome Girls
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: Horrible at summaries: 4 girls are at Seiretei with only one thing in mind: to become the most troublesome people. Inspired by a hilarious writer! Many ideas come from the writer! Suppose to be funny, might not be though...
1. PARTY!

**Hello everyone who passes by this story! I am starting a new story, I know, I'm horrible. But I really want to write this story down. Anyways, here is some information about the girls.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the OC's, if only I owned bleach.**

_**Troublesome Girls**_

* * *

Name: Kotori Shizuka (a.k.a as Angel of Havoc- likes causing trouble yet acts very innocent) 

Age: 130 (13 years human)

Zanpakuto: Kizutaka

Type: Wind

Incantation: Hoissuru

Appearance: Brunette hair just below shoulders, bangs frame face, amethyst innocent eyes, 5"1

Personality: Crazy like, exceedingly hyper, enjoys causing havoc, extremely ticklish, very violent, some times serious, loves drawing and singing (even though she might not be the greatest at it).

* * *

Name: Tokoni Nitsuki (a.k.a The Assassinator- she likes to talk about killing people) 

Age: 120 (12 years human)

Zanpakuto: Baneko

Type: fire

Incantation: Hinote

Appearance: Raven black hair flows down to waist, bangs got to right side, chocolate warm eyes, 5"3

Personality: Very responsible, but gets hyper VERY easily, ticklish like hell, really violent, but she is most times the serious type, loves to draw and sing (very beautiful voice and drawings).

* * *

Name: Hanku Kiyomaru (a.k.a The Hyper-Ball- too much candy) 

Age: 130 (13 years human)

Zanpakuto: Nagare

Type: Water/ice

Incantation: Himatsu

Appearance: Dark brown hair to shoulders, short bangs, emerald childish eyes, 5"0

Personality: Very childish, VERY HYPER, enjoys causing havoc with Shizuka, rarely ever serious, exceptionally violent, ticklish at most points.

* * *

Name: Shiba Aochi (a.k.a The Stupid Nerd- she says she's stupid, but everyone knows she's smart) 

Age: 130 (13 years human)

Zanpakuto: Tsuchi

Type: Earth/ground

Incantation: Shifuto

Appearance: Medium black hair that curls outward to shoulder, right side has bangs that curl a bit inwards, blue smart eyes, 5"2

Personality: Very responsible, loves reading and most of the times reads in class, only reads, when hyper, very hyper, smart, serious at times, very violent, ticklish at some points.

* * *

**A/N:** **I was inspired by HotaruNoYami, so most ideas I get in this story was from this person. Give lots of credits to HotaruNoYami. By the way, the characters in this story are me and my best friends, but Shiba Aochi isn't the closest of my best friends. And umm, I guess there isn't much left to say expect that this gets VERY random. Oh wait, and if HotaruNoYami was wondering, in your story there is only Mika, Tori and Rina, that would be me, Kiyomaru and Nitsuki. I RECOMMEND YOU PEOPLE READ HONTARUNOYAMI'S STORY! That's all, thanks for reading and enjoy! And thank-you very much HotaruNoYami for letting me do a story inspired by you!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – PARTY!

_BANG, BANG!_ "Ow…." The amethyst-eyed girl complained. It makes sense to say that, I mean if you're falling down stairs that are about 2 feet tall, it would hurt. "I'M SO SORRY!" Kiyomaru shouted; for she was the one who accidentally tripped Shizuka. "It's okay!!!!!!!!!! AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP SAYING SORRY!!!!!!!" She shouted up towards the stairs. "Idiots…." Nitsuki murmured. "We heard that!" They shouted in unison. Since Kiyomaru was right beside Nitsuki, she slapped her. "Hey!" She said and slapped her back. This became a common habit between all the girls.

"Hey Aochi, are you done that book yet?" Shizuka asked as she finally met them up at the stairs. "Huh? What? Oh, this book you mean? I was done this book seven years ago; this is just my 29th time reading it." She replied.

"I see, that's interesting; but I always forget what it's about."

"It's about a girl traveling with a polar bear."

"Oh yeah, I remember that book now. I love that book! Wait, you're reading _East_?"

"Yes, what did you think I was reading?"

"Some _Heartland _book that I don't know of."

"Wow Shizuka, way to be smart." Nitsuki all of a sudden butted in.

"HEY!" She shouted and slapped her. Once again, the slapping game had started. "We're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry." Kiyomaru pointed out. But the girls were busy doing other stuff and were completely oblivious of her warning. "Ugh, I can't believe you guys were once the ones telling me that I should hurry…" She said before grabbing all of them. "Oww, oww, oww, don't grab that arm! It was the one I fell on after falling down the stairs!" Shizuka shouted in pain. But Kiyomaru was busy with other thoughts than to listen to her complaints.

"Why are you girls late?" The teacher asked, clearly annoyed. "OHAYO (good morning) MINNA-SAN!" Shizuka shouted as she entered, ignoring the teacher's question. _'She must've eaten too much candy again.' _He thought. Everyone grumbled when they heard them enter; they knew that it was the group of troublesome girls. "Go and sit down." He said, disregarding the fact that they ignored him. "HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shizuka shouted again and sat down at a random table with her other friends around her.

"So as we were learning about _**respect**_." The teacher started again, but this time he emphasized 'respect'. It was directed to the girls, but they were busy doing whatever. Aochi was reading, Shizuka and Nitsuki were drawing and Kiyomaru was sleeping. "Kiyomaru, wake up!" The teacher shouted suddenly. Grumbling, Kiyomaru woke up and mumbled something to do with a stupid teacher. "What did you say?!" He flushed. "Nothing…."

"Repeat what I just said!!!"

"Go for lunch………." She said tiredly. Right after that, the bell rang and that signalled for lunch time! Everyone stared dumb folded for a moment before rushing out, screaming how hungry they were. "I want you four girls to stay for class!" He said as the four girls were packing up. "Sorry sensei (teacher), I gotta go meet someone." Nitsuki lied and rushed out. "I gotta go to the bathroom really badly." Shizuka said which was true. "I uhh, gotta go and meet someone too!" Kiyomaru said unsurely, since she really didn't know what to say; so she rushed out. Aochi just walked out, not paying any attention to what the teacher said, as she was reading. _'They MUST get transferred out of this class!'_

* * *

Lunch ended quickly, sorry to say for the girls as they walked to their next class, and that was kidou class. Once again they were late. "Do you have a good explanation for being late…again?" The teacher had asked for probably the 268th time this school year. As you can tell, it was almost summer. "Yep, we have a very good reason!" Shizuka started. "Uh-huh, and what is that?" 

"Well, while we were walking towards this class, some weird freaky afro dude popped up and started being really perverted."

"Yeah, and Kiyomaru and I had to become violent." Nitsuki interrupted.

"Yep, and then Aochi, unaware of the perverted guy accidentally punched him as she flipped a page in her book." Continued Kiyomaru.

"That's what I did." Aochi said proudly. "So he got knocked unconscious and we had to bring him to the 4th division and then we had to walk really fast to this class, that's why we missed 3 quarters of this class!"

"And I should believe this why?" The irritated teacher asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" The girls said in agreement; the funny part was that it was true. The teacher sighed and just told them to listen to the rest of the class, which they didn't do. "Nitsuki, show me your kidou skills…_now._" The teacher said dangerously, as he caught Nitsuki dosing off. "Huh…? Oh yes sir, right away!" She shouted in alarm. The rest of the class laughed. So she got up and went towards the target.

_'He never said which kidou…so I'll just use a basic one."_ She thought before she blasted off a red ball of kidou. Of course, she thought that it was basic, even though the rest of the class knew it was much higher level then _basics._ "I suppose that should do…." The teacher said. He should've chosen Kiyomaru, for she was already asleep, and she didn't do kidou as well as Nitsuki.

The girls were all good at something: Shizuka with her zanpakuto, Nitsuki with kidou, Kiyomaru with shunpo and Aochi with healing. They would be put into their own separate divisions, but they refused to be separated and they started up such a big commotion that the captains of the third, fifth, sixth and tenth had to calm them down. But that isn't as easy as you'd think. Let's just say when they all team up, that makes it four times harder than it originally was. And one was hard enough to deal with, with three other troublesome girls to join in, that would just make the world go nuts. Poor people who had to stop them…and I won't go listing names, because that's not very nice. My teacher said so.

* * *

The day ended quickly, so they all went back to their room where they were to get dinner ready. "I CALL COOKING TODAY!" Nitsuki shouted happily. All the girls knew how to cook, sew and many other things. They had days set up for their cooking: Sunday – Kiyomaru. Monday – Shizuka. Tuesday – Nitsuki. Wednesday – Aochi. Thursday – Kiyomaru and Shizuka. Friday – Nitsuki and Aochi. Saturday – All four. Talk about messed up schedule. 

After the wonderful dinner of pasta, the girls went to go and have fun. Now they had a very interesting definition for _fun_.

_BANG!_ "HELLO YUKI HIME-CHAN!" Shizuka shouted as she broke the sliding door. The irritated taichou (captain) was sitting on the chair doing paperwork when she entered. "It's Hitsugaya taichou to you! And I am not snow nor am I a _princess_." He murmured. "Aww, you're no fun Hime-chan! Well, since I have nothing better to do, I'll just bug you!" She said cheerfully, right when she was about to pull on his hair, his lazy fuku-taichou (vice-captain) came in.

"Konbanwa (good evening) everyone!" Matsumoto said, obviously drunk as her words some-what slurred. _Hiccup._ "I'm going to rest taichou!" She said, and before he could oppose of it, she landed on the couch and dosed off. "Lazy fuku-taichou…." He started, but he couldn't finish. "HIME-CHAN, COME ON!!!!! YOU'RE SOOOOOO **BORINGGG!**" She over exaggerated when saying, but it was true anyways. So she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out through the door, though I shouldn't say a big frame is much of a door. "You do realize that I'm going to have to pay for _**your **_damage!" Hitsugaya shouted in annoyance. "Yep, that's why I did it!"

"You also do realize that I still have **7 piles of paperwork **left to do."

"Yep, that's why I'm dragging you out here. Now let's play hide and seek, you're it!" She said. She punched him and told him to count to 20 before he goes looking. _'That punch really hurt….'_ He thought as he rubbed is arm. "1…2…3……." He started, when he couldn't sense her anymore he headed back to the tenth division when…. "I KNEW IT! YOU DIDN'T COUNT TO 20 YOU IDIOT!" Shizuka shouted all of a sudden and jumped onto Hitsugaya's back. "AHHH! GET OFF ME!" He demanded as Shizuka was on his back. "NOW WE'LL PLAY A NEW GAME CALLED PIGGY-BACK RIDE! YOU'RE THE PIGGY AND I'M THE RIDER, SO GIDDY UP AND DON'T FORGET TO GET ME A CARROT WHILE I RIDE YOU!" She yelled, waking up the neighbourhood. _'Shouldn't I get the food if __**I**__ have to carry her?' _He thought grumpily. "How much candy did you eat today?" Hitsugaya grumbled, carrying the extra load on his back. "I ATE 7 PACKS OF _POCKY_, 2 BOWLS OF YUMMY PASTA, ONE BOX OF BUTTER COOKIES AND I ATE 1 BOX OF 72 _FRUIT TO GO_!"

"Should've known…."

"What's that suppose to mean Yuki Hime-chan?" She asked innocently.

"You're the cause of everyone's problem aren't you?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ow, I'm right here, you don't have to scream right beside my ear."

"SORRY YUKI HIME-CHAN!"

"IT'S HITSUGAYA TAICHOU TO YOU!!!!!" They argued about that for some time; it must be fun. But you can guess who won…

Now after an hour of that, Shizuka pulled on Hitsugaya's cloak and yelled out, "GIDDY UP!"

* * *

Nitsuki's definition for fun means bug Byakuya-taichou. "Konbanwa Bya-san." Nitsuki shouted as she slid open his door. "What do you want?" He asked coolly. "What are you doing?" 

"Paperwork."

"Well that's boring! What else are you doing?"

"Paperwork."

"That's not something else stupid!" She said. Now he was starting to get infuriated. "If you have nothing better to do, then leave." He kept up his expression. "Well that's boring, because then I don't have anyone to bother!" A moment of silence filled the air as neither of them spoke. "Fine Bya-san, I'll just go scribble some stuff on your walls since I'm bored." She finally said. "No." He replied. _'What did she eat?'_ He thought. But his eyes didn't leave his paperwork, so he didn't know what she was drawing on the wall. He thought he would just wash it off later or paint over it; it's not like it was paint-proof and permanent marker. "I'm done drawing!" She said happily and took a few steps back to look at her 'master piece'. Byakuya looked up to see what stupid thing she drew on the wall this time.

The colour drained from his face, but then it flushed back to red, but not a good red. "Tokoni Nitsuki…." He said in a deadly voice. "Don't you like it?! Though it doesn't really look like you, and I guess if I took off the dog ears and the dog tail and all, it might look a little more like you. And the colour doesn't really match, but I'm sure people will like it!" She noted to herself. On the wall with permanent, paint-proof marker was a chibi version of Byakuya, with white dog ears and tail. "TOKONI NITSUKI!" He shouted and stood up from his chair. "Yes?" She asked harmlessly. "That isn't permanent, paint-proof marker is it?" His voice rising with every word.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I'd kill you."

"Then nope, it's not." Her lie was obvious. Byakuya took out Senbonzakura and was about to release his bankai on her but he was interrupted. "Well, look at the time, bye Bya-san!" She said quickly and ran off at full speed to the 4th division where she could probably find Aochi.

* * *

Kiyomaru's fun was bugging the 11th division, ESPECIALLY the bald dude (anyone wanna guess who?). So she arrived in the 11th division and started walking, trying to find Ikkaku and his gay friend Yumichika. When she finally found them, she shouted, "HEY BALDY, HEY UGLY FACE!" They both turned to her with an angry face. "What did you call me?" Ikkaku asked seriously. "I am not ugly!" Yumichika denied. "YOU HEARD ME! WHAT'CHA GONNA DO ABOUT ME CALLING YOU BALDY AND UGLY FACE?!" Kiyomaru had eaten just as much sugar as Shizuka, but more. She ate 10 packs of _Pokey_ chocolate flavoured, 4 bowls of ice cream, 2 bowls of pasta, 2 batches of sugar cookies and some chocolate from _Purdy_. She was very hungry at that time. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Ikkaku shouted enraged and started chasing Kiyomaru. "Haha, like you could catch me!" She shouted back, prancing in front of Ikkaku whenever she was 5 feet away from him. With a sudden burst of speed, Ikkaku nearly got Kiyomaru, but she was too fast and when he missed she used shunpo and was right behind him. "MISSED ME, MISSED ME, NOW I GET TO DISS YOU!" 

"That doesn't rhyme."

"It doesn't matter, I'm still gonna diss you, BALD, WEARS-EYE-SHADOW WEIRD GIRL!"

"Why you little----." He didn't finish for Kiyomaru started chucking rocks from no where. The she decided that rocks weren't painful enough so she grabbed some nails for her pocket and started chucking them towards the ugly man and Ikkaku. "OWW, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET NAILS FROM?!?!?!" Ikkaku screamed in pain. "Uh…the dollar store a few houses down?"

"We had a dollar store?"  
"We do now!" Kiyomaru shouted happily and jumped away. She then went to their so called 'dollar' store and bought some already-filled water balloons in ten seconds and dashed back out to find where the baldy and ugly face was hiding. Upon finding them going back to the 11th division she chucked one at each and asked, "WERE YA TWO CHICKEN'S GOING? I STILL GOT STUFF FOR YOU!" and then she used shunpo to read where they were and chucked her water balloons…her 1099 water balloons at them.

* * *

Aochi's fun was just reading, but she finished _East_ and _Fearless_ and _Walk Two Moons _(she read this 3 times) and was starting to read the _Warriors_ series and eating ice cream at the same time. Suddenly Nitsuki came bursting into the room. "Save me Aochi! Bya-san wants to kill me!!!!" 

"Shhh, you're supposed to be quiet in the fourth division, retard."

"Oh whatever just save me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"It doesn't matter, just save me already!"

"Umm, hide your reiatsu and hide in the fourth division office or something."

"Ah whatever, worth a try." Nitsuki sighed and hurried into the office, few moments later; Byakuya came into the same room and asked Aochi if she'd seen Nitsuki. Pretending to be too absorbed into her book she continued on reading. One minute later she looked up and saw Byakuya looking at her with a death glare. "Oh hello Byakuya-san, what do you want?"

"Do you know where Nitsuki is?"

"OfcourseIdoshe'sbusyplayingwithKiyomarulikealwaysdidn'tyouknow?" She said faster than Kiyomaru's shunpo. Of course it's so fast that Byakuya didn't hear all the exact words, but he wasn't bad. He heard 'of', 'Kiyomaru', 'playing', 'know' and 'didn't'. Assuming that the only reason why she spoke so fast was because she was trying to hide Nitsuki aroused his suspicion. "Would you repeat that?"

"Only if you say please." She said and went back to reading her book. The fact that he had to say 'please' didn't appeal to him and he just left to find her himself. Nitsuki was so tired after running away from him that she fell asleep in the 4th division while hiding. Aochi also fell asleep where she was but she finished her ice cream before that. Where she got the ice cream however, was a good question, but the answer still remains a mystery.

* * *

Shizuka was still on Hitsugaya's back when she yawned, and she practically toppled over Hitsugaya when she fell asleep (and no, she didn't get the carrot she wanted so badly). (**A/N: Hitsugaya is gonna be an inch or so taller than Shizuka, but then again, I don't know his actual height but whatever.)** Hitsugaya sighed as he had to carry her back to her room but that was all the way down to the fifth division, and he was weary too. So he went back to his division and laid her down on Matsumoto's favourite couch. Before he left, he noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep. _'She looks kind of cute that way….'_ He thought and flushed at the thought but quickly brushed it away; he's such a child, but everyone's gotta be a little bit childish.

* * *

Kiyomaru got tired while playing with Ikkaku so she had hid her reiatsu and used shunpo to get home and go to bed. _'Where is everyone? I suppose it is a Friday, so it makes sense that everyone's gone.'_ She thought before she went to bed. Today was a blast for the girls; falling down stairs and being late for class and bothering people and all; even though that's a typical day for the troublesome girls. There's a reason why their labelled by everyone.

* * *

**Here's the end of my first chapter of this story. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote, it's amazing! Anyhow, please tell me what you think about this story by pushing the review button below, flames accepting. Thanks!**


	2. Hangovers

**Updating my new story!! Thank you very much HotaruNoYami** **for the review!!! I'm probably not going to update as fast as you, but I'll try to update faster than usual!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hangovers…

Waking up to the bright sunlight of dawn, Shizuka realized she wasn't in her own room. Recognizing the tenth division office, she jumped up to try and find Hitsugaya with no luck. She sighed loudly and started back to her own room, to get ready for today's lessons and stuff.

When reaching the third division, she walked right to her room shared with her friends…before accidentally running right through the sliding door…. "OHAYO KIYOMARU! TIME FOR BREAKFAST AOCHI!!!" She shouted loudly, shaking the whole room. "SHUT UP SHIZUKA, YOU'RE SO FRIGGN' LOUD!!!" Kiyomaru replied, shaking the room as well. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LOUD!!"

"STOP SHOUTING YOU TWO!" Aochi appeared through a door leading to the kitchen. "YOU STOP SHOUTING!!" Shizuka and Kiyomaru both yelled. "What's up?" Nitsuki asked as she opened the door. Everyone turned to her and gave her a death glare. "Umm…WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST!?!?" She quickly changed the subject.

"CHOCOLATE!" Aochi said happily.

"Chocolate…? Umm, don't you think we need a more healt----?"

"NO!"

"Umm…is there any thing else I ca-----?"

"NO!"

"Can I not eat chocolate for break---?"

"NO!"

"Do I have to eat cho---?"

"NO!"

"SWEET, I DON'T HAVE TO EAT CHOCOLATE FOR BREAKFAST!!" She screamed happily and danced around the room, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shouted happily running up the stairs. But then she slipped, fell down the stairs, slapped Shizuka in the face, broke the already broken sliding door and broke the fence before coming to a halt in front of some random people outside. (I think that actually happened too…). Kiyomaru and Shizuka both sweat dropped, and both mumbled, "She doesn't even need to eat chocolate…."

"WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY?!?!?" Nitsuki shouted and went up to them and slapped them both. "OWWW, what was that for?" They asked in unison and slapped Nitsuki on the arm. "OWWW, DON'T SLAP ME!" Slap.

"YOU DON'T SLAP US!" Slap. Slap.

"STOP SLAPPING ME!" Slap.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" Slap. Slap.

"ALL OF YOU STOP SLAPPING!" Aochi shouted from the kitchen and went up to all three of them and slapped them.

"DON'T SLAP ME!" They shouted in unison. Slap. Slap. Slap. They all got so busy with the slapping game, Aochi forgot about the chocolate boiling in the pot…. _Knock. Knock._ But the girls were too busy slapping each other and shouting at each other to notice the knock. So the person sighed and just entered the room. And boy, did Hitsugaya have horrible timing, because…………………………………………_**BOOM!**_ Chocolate fudge exploded everywhere, getting everything covered in chocolate. There were three doors that led to the kitchen, and coincidentally, the chocolate was able to fly out of the three door ways and stain the living room, dinning room and kitchen. Unluckily, the girls and Hitsugaya were in the living room and they got covered in chocolate. "HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shizuka shouted and ran around the room, swinging her arms everywhere, and flinging chocolate everywhere too. Soon, the rest of the girls could feel the heat and joined Shizuka in running around the room and swinging their arms. "HOTTTT, HOTTT, HOTTTTTTT, HOTTTTTTTTTTT!!" They all screamed. Hitsugaya, annoyed at the girls action took out Hyourinmaru. "Sit upon the frozen sky, HYOURINMARU!" The ice/water dragon came down upon the room and froze everything except Hitsugaya. "C…c…co…cold…." Shizuka said, shivering. "ACHOO!" Kiyomaru sneezed and shattered all the ice that covered her. "I've got a cold…." She sighed. Everyone looked at her and thought, _'is that all she cares about?!?!?'_ Unsure where Aochi got it from, she took out a book and flipped through the frozen pages, reading, as if she didn't notice anything until…. "HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed loudly. Everyone turned to her. "YOUR HYOURIMARU FROZE MY FAVOURITE PAGE IN THIS BOOK, AND NOW THAT'S ITS THAWING, IT'S GETTING THE PAGE WET. YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and took out Tsuchi. "SHIFUTO, TSUCHI!" She stabbed the ground and cracks began to form in the direction on Hitsugaya. The speed started to increase and soo a huge crack lay under Hitsugaya.

The crack was so big; Hitsugaya fell right into it without himself noticing. Before he got the chance to jump back up, he could hear rocks tumbling down and falling on top of him. "That felt good." Aochi smiled and went back to the kitchen. The rest of the three had blank faces, "W…T…F…! THAT…WAS…SO…FRIGGN' AWESOME!" Shizuka said and jumped around, forgetting how cold she was. "OMG, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS, HURRY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyomaru shouted and somehow, grabbed everyone and dashed out to their first class…or more like third class….

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was still covered in boulders and trying to get them off of him. _'Stupid girl, I'm so going to make her pay…'_ He thought to himself. Too bad his genius mind couldn't think of anything really affective that would actually make Aochi pay. _'Destroying her books will make her so mad I'll probably die…even as a captain…I could umm, give Shizuka some poisonous food to give to Aochi, but then she'll probably taste test it…. I could go and kill her at night…but then I would be sentenced to something…. GOD DAMN IT, WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE HER PAY??!?'_ He thought angrily before realizing that he actually cared what would happen to Shizuka…. 

Finally throwing the pieces of rock off himself, he jumped out and headed out of the third division to try and come up with a better plan. He needed another genius with him to come up with plan…and that other person also had to be very wise and know a lot about the girls. He had to do a lot of research and he had to have the same coloured hair as himself. So who else was he to go to other than Ukitake?

Upon reaching the thirteenth division door, Hitsugaya took a deep breathe and knocked on the door lightly. After a couple of minutes…well, 2 minutes and 17 seconds; yes Hitsugaya was so nervous and bored that he counted, the door slid open. "Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, what may I do for you today?" Ukitake asked.

"You know a lot about the Troublesome Girls right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…."

"Do you know what would make Aochi really, really, really, really, really –okay, this is stupid- really etcetera scared or mad?"

"She would probably really mad if you froze one of her books."

"Anything that won't kill me?"

"Well, she's really afraid of losing books, fires, bugs, and if she can't kick boys."

"That sounds like Shizuka…."

"No, Shizuka's afraid of heights, the dark, clowns, bugs, not being able to kick or punch boys and clowns and…she told me she was basically afraid of anything…."

"How about Nitsuki?"

"She's afraid of bugs, VERY AFRAID OF BUGS, not being able to slap guys, ugly people, Captain Byakuya when he's mad, dying, ummm, I can't really think of anything else."

"Who isn't afraid when Captain Byakuya, excluding us?"

"Kiyomaru isn't scared. But she's afraid of bugs too, not being able to kick guys or slap guys, ugly people too, Michael Jackson, oh wait, all the girls are afraid of him, she doesn't like you I know that, and also----------."

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"Well, she says you belong to the ugly people, but Nitsuki-------."

"I'M UGLY TO HER!?!??!"

"That's what she told everyone. Oh yeah, she also said that even baldy might be better looking, but you two are pretty much on the same -------------."

"AS BALDY?!?!?!?"

"Well, she said you're better than gay guy."

"Who's worse than him?"

"Well, Shizuka said that you're THE worse…."

"WHAT!?!??!?!?!?!??!"

"I should get going now…. It was a nice talking to you Captain Hitsugaya, here, have some candy!" Ukitake handed him some _Mars_, _Snickers_, _Skittles_, _Skore_,_ Reeses_, and some _Animal Crackers_. Boiling with rage, Hitsugaya ran back to his division to put down his candy and chocolate and crackers to munch on later; and went to find the girls.

_'Why did I tell him that…this is not going to be a good ending….'_ Ukitake thought while doing paperwork. Poor guy, but if he's lucky, the girls won't realize it was him who told Hitsugaya all of that….

* * *

"And you're late again because why?" The teacher had asked again. 

"It's a very, very long story sensei, but we'll make it short for you." Shizuka started. "IT WAS ALL HITSUGAYA'S/HIME-CHAN'S FAULT!!!" All four of them unison shouted. "Care to explain how it's HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU'S fault?" The irritated teacher asked.

"But that'll take up the WHOLE CLASS TIME!!" Shizuka whined. The teacher rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself: "Like you care…."

"OKAY, WE'LL EXPLAIN SENSEI!" Kiyomaru shouted happily.

"Michael Jackson will come if you do."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, I'LL SHUT UP, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." All the girls screamed and ran across the room bumping into each other trying to find their way out when they were already in front of the door. The teacher sighed and opened the door, knowing they'd eventually find their way out….

After three hours of running around and missing all their classes and lunch, the girls sat down since they finally got tired. "Ahhh, OH MY GOD, its SO LATE SHIZUKA, GO MAKE DINNER AOCHI!" Nitsuki shouted…somehow thinking that those two connected…. That when it suddenly hit them. "It's a Saturday…why are we in school…and why is it ONLY Aochi's turn to cook?? I FEEL SMART!" Kiyomaru shouted happily…. Shizuka sweat dropped…unable to tell whether her friend was being sarcastic or not. "Hey, if that means it's a Saturday, then why did the teacher say we were late?" Nitsuki asked.

"Because this was detention we missed yesterday." Aochi said matter-of-factly even though she didn't even know….

"Then HOW COME YOU WERE COOKING??!?!?!" She accused.

"Because it's all our turns to cook today." She replied.

"Oh…WELL SHUT UP!" She said and slapped her. Now you're guessing that the slapping game's going to continue right? WELL I HATE IT WHEN YOU PEOPLE GUESS THINGS RIGHT! So during all this slapping, Hitsugaya was planning his revenge on Aochi…and maybe the rest of the gang. So in their house, he went to find the library underground (where Aochi forced people to make) and scattered her books everywhere so that everything was disorganized (EVIL!!) and then he found a high-tech stereo from the real world and put in a Michael Jackson CD he found on Ichigo's desk (WTF?) and found a high-tech screen projector that would project Michael Jackson dancing when the music turned on. He set the Stereo to 30 minutes and 1 second before going upstairs. That's when he placed 2 containers of spiders, 4 jars of caterpillars, one jar of grasshoppers and one container full of beetles. Before releasing the bugs out, he closed everything, except for the doors leading to the kitchen…. Then he put a punching bag in front of the door, which was being hung and drew a picture of a person on it. After that, he put rocks around it and started a small fire…mostly likely HARMLESS.

After knocking each other out, Kiyomaru and Shizuka dragged Aochi and Nitsuki back to their house…without knowledge of what was around the area. As soon as the house came into view Shizuka screamed and ran in circles so that the sound was disbursed everywhere. Therefore waking both the unconscious girls from their deep slumber…

_In Nitsuki's unconscious self:_

_"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! I WON A TV, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WON A TV, IN YOUR FACE BYAKUYA!" I shouted at him. "HAHAHA, SUCKER, YOU WERE SO CLOSE, BUT NOOOOO, I WON! HAHAHAHAHA, IN YOUR FACE BYAKUYA, YOU SUCK!" I started jumping around like crazy holding the TV up high to show the world that I won and Bya-san lost…SUCKER!_

_In Aochi's unconscious self:_

_I was reading _Twilight_ when suddenly Hitsugaya-taichou popped out of no where and guess what I did!? I banged the book against his face so that he fell un conscious. So then I grabbed him by the feet and threw him in the dryer…even though I've never seen one…it had spikes in side and it was a very small area…so I'm quite sure that he was in a lot of pain._

"SUCKER!" Nitsuki and Aochi shouted in unison waking up…. "What…?" Kiyomaru whispered in confusion…but also not really wanting to know. "OH…MY…GOD….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIYORMARU WHY DON'T YOU WASH THAT STUFF DOWN ALREADY, AND KICK THAT STUPID GUY ON YOUR WAY IN!" Aochi shouted in horror before fainting. So that's what Kiyomaru had to do…. "Himatsu, Nagare!" She swung out her sword to release an all powerful (she wishes) blast of water to dose the fire. Then instantly all three girls went up to the punching bag and started to punch it and kicking it and slapping it so that it got tore from the string and torn apart. By then Aochi was awake and then saw the torn up guy… "WHY DID YOU GUYS TEAR HIM UP SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T TEAR HIM UP ANYMORE!?!?!?!?"

"WE'RE NOT GUYS!"

"FINE, BUT WHY?!?!?!"

"Cause we wanted to :)." Shizuka said happily.

"I wonder who did all this…. And how did you do that Shizuka?" Kiyomaru thought out loud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nitsuki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it is, his reiatsu is all over this place! That retard never thought of covering it up. And I had to pay the writer (who is myself :P) to get it done." Shizuka answered with a nod.

"It's obvious? Who is it…? And do I have to pay the writer too?" Kiyomaru felt stupid now….

"IT'S HIME-CHAN/BYA-SAN!" The two shouted in unison. "And no, this can be part of your birthday gift from her too, even though in real life, you're probably never going to read this story...so whatever..."

"Umm…wait, so is it Hime-Chan or Bya-San then? Really?? THAT'S SO COOL :). HAHAHA, LOOK EVERYONE LOOK:)"

"IT'S BOTH OF THEM, NOW LET'S GET INSIDE!" Aochi suddenly shouted.

"You guys go inside, and I'll get Hime-Chan for this!" Shizuka shouted defensively.

"Get Bya-San, not Hime-chan!"

"No, it's Hime-Chan, can't you tell?"

"No, it's Bya-San, so go and get him!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"GOD SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU AND SHIZUKA AND NITSUKI GO AND GET BOTH HIME-CHAN AND BYA-SAN GEEZ!" Aochi shouted, irritated immensely. So off Shizuka and Nitsuki went to go and attack Hime-chan and Bya-san…poor Bya-san…he wasn't even involved in all of this…if anyone should be getting hurt, don't you think it should be Ukitake? Let's go and visit him to see how he's doing shall we?

* * *

Ukitake was sitting down drinking some tea, flipping through a magazine of the _News of Seiretei: BREAKING NEWS, The Commander was seen bathing with a woman!_ So Ukitake was busy enjoying himself while some people where out suffering….

* * *

**I haven't updated for a while, gone through that. But I just don't like updating, and I've had writers block on this story since I've ran out of ideas and since I'm lazy…anyhow, thank you all for being very patient and still reading this story even though it sucks! SO THANKS!**


End file.
